


360 Floor Clip

by proto_horse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pitch Romance, a to-become overflowing apple juice pitcher, hypothetical sentient troll xboxes, no mad hornography or fudge sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_horse/pseuds/proto_horse
Summary: Dave and Tavros play Tony Hawk together and Tavros cracks into Dave's heteronormative outer shell.Based off a Tumblr ask meme. Skyeec2 asked for prompt #5 with davetav.(https://bellamyblakesz.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)





	360 Floor Clip

> Dave: wait a minute… are you jealous****
> 
> Tavros: j-JEALOUS OF WHAT,
> 
> Dave: my virtual skating prowess
> 
> Dave: is this not filling you with envy

The two were lying on opposite sides of the living room couch. The TV was off and the Tony Hawk Pro Skater games were scattered across the floor. One of them had been loaded up into Bro’s Xbox. Next to each of them were notepads, neither of them particularly full of writing. They were supposed to be having a brainstorming session. Dave was supposed to be coming up with melodies for a song. Tavros was supposed to be coming up with the lyrics. Although the two had been able to make some surprisingly sophisticated work, this wasn’t supposed to be like that. They were supposed to be making a simple brag rap song. They didn’t have much to brag about at this point but hey, that’s what imagination’s for, right?

Their imaginations failed them. Nothing had gotten done. And now Dave was clipping through the floor trying to perform a kickflip. It was really nothing special.

> Tavros: …nO,
> 
> Dave: damn

Dave struggled with the controls trying to break his character free from their polygonal concrete prison. Every move he tried to make only seemed to sink them deeper, however. And all Tavros could do was watch and catch the contagious anger and annoyment that the human near him was currently filled with. And then he got an idea.

> Tavros: gIVE ME THE CONTROLLER
> 
> Tavros: i MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET YOU OUT
> 
> Dave: you haven’t even seen this game before
> 
> Dave: have you even seen an xbox before this
> 
> Dave: what gaming consoles do they have on alternia if there isn’t a troll xbox
> 
> Dave: im actually serious what are the answers to these questions
> 
> Dave: is it vaguely alive like your other pieces of technology
> 
> Dave: is it a disc-ovore that demands only the hottest new games on the system
> 
> Dave: if you put in a competitor’s disk, does it growl at you…

Tavros motioned for the controller to be handed over. Dave continued to rattle off questions he would never get the answers to. It took about a minute of staring but Tavros finally figured it out. He held up the left analog stick. The skater was instantly free.

> Dave: and so if you didnt clean its water bowl…
> 
> Tavros: fILLED WITH ENVY, DAVE, }:)
> 
> Dave: …the fuck man
> 
> Tavros: tHINK OF IT AS A METAPHOR FOR YOUR SEXUALITY DAVE
> 
> Dave: ok bro that was unnecessary
> 
> Tavros: wE’VE BEEN PITCH FOR, uH, a FEW MONTHS NOW, uH, i THINK
> 
> Dave: the only pitch im involved with is the pitcher of apple juice on the coffee table
> 
> Dave: speaking of which, it needs to be refilled
> 
> Tavros: dAVE, iT’S FULL
> 
> Dave: the carpets smell better with juice stains in them and you know it

And so he got up and promptly bolted out the room.


End file.
